


Deux et Trois Feuilles

by malurette



Series: Feuilles de trèfle [1]
Category: Clover, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Clovers, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles & mini-fics sur Gingetsu et/ou Ran ; parfois avec A à cause du passé de C.<br/>1ère vignette : des lumières dans la nuit. 2ème : dans le noir. 3ème : avant la fin... 4ème : leurs peaux en contact. 5ème : 10 instants fugaces. 6ème : A et C autrefois...<br/>7ème : La fin qui approche.<br/>8ème : La différence entre "dormir" et "coucher" avec quelqu'un.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un trèfle qui se fane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318643) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lumières  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover ( _Trèfle_ )  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** C, A ; Ran/Gingetsu  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d’angst/hurt-comfort  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** A et C, "lumière" pour Darshion pour le premier drabble, l’inspiration qui vient pour le deuxième (Noël '06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4... mais bon, si vous lisez une fic avec « A » et « C » dedans, c’est que ça n’est plus du spoil pour vous ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 125

Avant ; le Centre

Dans la nuit, beaucoup de lumières brillent. Derrière chacune, il peut imaginer une âme. C’est joli, mais ça fait mal, à voir : il sait qu’elles brillaient déjà quand il était enfermé au Centre et ne pouvait les voir, il se doute qu’elles continueront à briller même s’il disparaît. Aucune ne brille juste pour lui.

Le seul cœur qui tient à lui, c’est celui de A, mais A a choisi de rester au Centre quand lui a décidé de s’en échapper. A est toujours là-bas, aucune des lumières qui scintillent dans la nuit ne vient de lui. Même si A lui a reproché de l’avoir quitté, il n’a rient fait pour le rejoindre. C est libre mais seul, désormais.

* * *

  
Après ; Gingetsu

"Il y a beaucoup de lumières, mais aucune ne brille pour moi", a dit Ran à Gingetsu. C’est quelque chose de terrible : non seulement il se sent seul, mais quand tombe la nuit, qu’il fait noir dehors et que les lumières brillent si loin de lui, pour peu qu’il éclaire la pièce pour repousser ce noir, son reflet dans la vitre apparaît, et le regarde.  
Et là, il voit A qui le dévisage, et lui reproche de l’avoir laissé tout seul.

Allumer une lumière rien que pour lui, dans cette pièce où il n’y a que lui et son reflet sur la vitre, ça ne suffit pas. Pour faire disparaître cette image, il a besoin de la lumière du jour.  
Un jour, bientôt, il s’apercevra que cette lumière s’appelle Gingetsu.


	2. Ran/Gin, dans le noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran et la voix de Gingestu : Pour ne plus être seul dans le noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans le noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover ( _Trèfle_ )  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gingetsu/Ran (platonique à ce moment)  
>  **Genre :** vaguement poétique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "radio" pour Babel-121 lors d’un mème à drabbles il y a un sacré bout de temps   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 4  
>  **Note :** qui n’a pas été ému par le passage de la lampe ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Quand Gingetsu rentre chez lui le soir, c’est pour trouver Ran assis dans le noir au milieu du salon, la lampe qu’il lui avait offerte le premier soir posée devant lui. Apparemment, il regarde le reflet des flammes et les ombres qui dansent sur les murs. Silhouettes d’enfants, de bêtes fantastiques, de l’homme qu’il sera paraît-il en moins de temps qu’il ne faudrait pour y croire.

Un soir, pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ses heures de solitude, Gingetsu lui apporte un poste de radio. Ran remercie, joue avec les réglages, explore les stations, écoute attentivement les programmes, découvre, s’amuse.  
Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard à peine, la radio s’est déjà tue et seule demeure entre les mains de l’enfant la lampe à l’ancienne avec ses formes mouvantes. Le premier cadeau que Gingetsu lui ait fait, cette lumière qui brille rien que pour lui…

« He bien ? ça ne te plaisait pas, en fait ?  
\- Si. Mais, ces voix parlent dans le vide. Qu’on les écoute ou non, ça revient au même pour elles.  
\- Alors, pourquoi justement ne pas leur donner sens en les écoutant ?  
\- Je préfère votre voix. »

À cela, paradoxalement, Gingetsu ne trouve rien à ajouter et répond par un silence surpris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin/Ran, Tout ce qu'ils auront dû subir l'un et l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant la fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover ( _Trèfle_ )  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gingestu/Ran (C)  
>  **Genre :** presque deathfic  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « radio », version 2  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dans le futur à la fin de l’histoire de "C", tout le tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Gingetsu regarde le médecin éloigner Ran de lui. À travers la vitre de protection, il peut encore le surveiller, tout le temps dont ils auront besoin. Le patient qui attend là, sur cette table dure, sous cette lumière froide, est un homme adulte, accompli, et pourtant il semble plus fragile et plus perdu encore que le petit garçon qu’il a recueilli voici quelques années.

Les Wizards ont prévenu Gingetsu, à ce moment : hors du Centre, "C" se mettrait rapidement à vieillir, rattrapant et même dépassant bientôt le temps qu’ils avaient arrêté pour lui.  
Sur le moment, il a cru qu’il en mesurait toutes les conséquences : bon, il grandirait vite et mourrait probablement "jeune". Et après ? ils feraient à peu près le même temps tous les deux. Et il avait eu une longue enfance avant, ça n’est pas comme si on amputait tant que ça sa vie.  
Quand il a vu effectivement le petit garçon qu’on lui avait confié devenir un beau jeune homme, grandir en même temps que leur amour, il s’est même dit que tout était pour le mieux.  
Ce qu’il n’avait pas appréhendé, ce sont les effets secondaires de cette croissance accélérée. Ran a insisté tant et plus pour qu’on ne le ramène pas au Centre, tout mais pas ça, mais n’a pu pour autant échapper à l’hospitalisation. Son état de santé est devenu bien trop préoccupant. Il supporte chaque examen avec résignation. Et avec le soutien de Gingetsu, jamais loin de lui. Sauf, pour les radiographies. Impossible de faire sans cette radio –qui révèlera la fragilité de ses os et la dégradation de ses organes internes- ont dit les médecins.

Gingetsu voudrait rester auprès de Ran en continu. Lors des précédents examens, il n’a pas ressenti le besoin de lui tenir la main pour se rassurer, et le personnel soignant omniprésent l’aurait peut-être empêché, d’ailleurs. Maintenant qu’on l’a fait sortir de la pièce, qu’on a mis un mur entre eux, il voudrait à tout prix pouvoir le toucher. Il espère au moins que ça sera leur seule séparation avant longtemps. Ça ne sera que la première d’une longue série…


	4. 2 + 3 feuilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin x Ran, Des feuilles de trèfle tatouées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux et trois feuilles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover ( _Trèfle_ )  
>  **Couple :** Gingetsu x Ran  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /un soupçon de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** tatouages  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Quand ils font l’amour, la main de Gingetsu effleure souvent le visage de Ran. Ensuite, elle descend, glisse le long de son cou et prend possession de son épaule. Quand il le serre dans ses bras, le creux du poignet de Gingetsu vient toucher l’omoplate de Ran.

Les deux tatouages se frôlent. Ils n’ont beau être que des symboles, un peu d’encre et des numéros d’identification, pas le véritable siège de leur magie, le contact les fait toujours frissonner. Deux et trois feuilles, ensemble, n’ont pas beaucoup plus de pouvoir que quatre. Mais c’est déjà énorme.

La magie nouvelle qu’ils créent tous les deux a un pouvoir phénoménal. Elle a l’air de pouvoir changer le monde. Elle change leur monde à chaque fois, de manière très secrète. Et le monde extérieur n’a rien à craindre : il n’en saura jamais rien.


	5. Gin/Ran, 10 petites feuilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si la vie ne leur fait pas de cadeau ils se trouveront ensemble des moments de bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Feuilles au vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover  
>  **Couple :** Gingetsu/Ran  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 10 micro-fics, pour Azalée_Calypso (septembre ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’au bout  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 295 au total

1\. Angst:   
« Si je ne t’aimais pas autant, ça me serait égal que tu meures. Mais je t’aime ! Et je ne veux pas que A vienne te tuer. Jamais. Faut-il que je m’arrache le cœur et te perde quand même, pour te sauver ? »  
(40)

2\. AU: [Trc: Piffle World - c’est à demi canon !]  
« Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui, ça va. Ne t’inquiète pas. Un peu secoué, c’est tout.  
\- C’était un fameux crash.  
\- Oui. Aïe, le _Wizard_ est en miettes...  
\- Je m’inquiète plus pour toi que pour ce dragonfly ! »  
(35)

3\. Crack:   
\- Tu savais qu’il existe des variétés de trèfle qui produisent du cyanure ?   
\- A doit en être un.   
\- Et moi ?  
(20)

4\. Crossover: [Stigma]  
Kazuhiko repose son verre. Maintenant qu’il n’est plus en service, que le rapport officiel est rempli et qu’on ne peut plus rien y modifier, il avoue :  
« J’ai croisé un homme aujourd’hui que j’aurais peut-être dû arrêter – je suis sûr que c’était une de nos anciennes cibles.  
\- Et ?  
\- _C’était_. Il est un tout autre homme, maintenant. En fait, il m’a fait penser à toi... et ton Ran. Il avait avec lui un enfant perdu, l’air de n’avoir plus que l’autre au monde, et l’envie de partir ailleurs. Je l’ai laissé passer. »  
(90)

5\. 1ère fois:   
« Et maintenant, Gingetsu, suis-je assez grand pour que tu veuilles de moi ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu sais. »  
(20)

6\. Fluff:   
« Tu gardes toujours cette lampe allumée quand je ne suis pas là ?  
\- Bien sûr. Comme ça, tu sais que je suis là et que je t’attends. »  
(25) 

7\. Humour:   
La vieille Koo vous fait porter une jardinière en cadeau de noces : des trèfles à cinq feuilles. En plastique.  
(20)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« C’est fini, maintenant. Je te protégerai. C’est une promesse. »   
(10)

9\. Smut:   
La magie crépite et réduit en cendres tous les tabous quand ces deux trèfles s’effeuillent mutuellement.  
(15)

10\. UST:   
\- Gingetsu est mon gardien.   
\- Ran est sous ma protection.   
\- Et les cinq Wizards nous tomberaient dessus comme un mur de briques si...  
(20)


	6. A et C, pétales au vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont nés ensemble et A pensaient qu'ils mourraient ensemble aussi. Pourtant C est parti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pétales au vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover  
>  **Personnages :** A et C  
>  **Genre :** poétique zarb ?   
> **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Note :** le titre n’a rien à voir avec les livres de Virginia C. Andrews - à ce stade c’est juste une coîncidence.
> 
> **Prompt :** A et C, "pétales"  
> pour Kiranagio (Noël ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

Deux feuilles d’un même trèfle sont solidement soudées à leur tige et par cet intermédiaire l’une à l’autre. Elles sont appelées à ne jamais se quitter, du moins pas tant que la plante ne meure.   
Et le trèfle vit, et comme tout ce qui vit, s’achemine doucement vers la mort, à travers toutes les étapes. Il fleurit : de douces fleurs blanches au bout rosé, portant la promesse du futur... et dont les pétales tombent et s’éparpillent quand leur temps vient.

A et C n’étaient finalement peut-être pas des feuilles jumelles mais des pétales de la même fleur, arrachés par le vent... ou simplement séparés parce que ça devait arriver un jour ou l’autre.


	7. Avant la fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques années pour apprendre à vieillir et à mourir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant la fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover  (Trèfle)  
>  **Couple :** Gingetsu/Ran  
>  **Genre :** angst/presque death-fic  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>   
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dans le futur, post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 560

Le colonel Gingetsu n’a pas d’amis dans l’armée, plus depuis que Kazuhiko a pris sa retraite. Il n’a que des subordonnés et des supérieurs, que des collaborateurs. Rien de plus. Personne n’est au courant pour la personne avec qui il partage sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne comprendra le jour où, pour cette personne, il prendra un congé de durée indéterminée. Parce que le temps joue contre eux et ne leur laisse rien prévoir précisément… tant pis pour tout le reste : cela ne regarde qu’eux deux et personne d’autre.

Ran a tellement vieilli… il ne s’est écoulé que quelques années, mais cela a suffit pour que le temps le rattrape. Il a grandi bien trop vite.  
Gingetsu en était heureux autrefois : il préférait un Ran adulte, bien sûr. C’était difficile d’aimer quelqu’un qui a le corps d’un enfant, si mature soit-il en-dedans. Il ne s’est senti à l’aise qu’à partir de quand il a eu l’air d’avoir dépassé seize, dix-sept ans. Hélas, cette croissance accélérée a épuisé son corps.  
Ran a toujours quelque chose d’un éternel adolescent, peut-être parce que malgré la maturation de son corps, son esprit a gardé un rythme d’évolution plus normal. Son regard n’a pas changé, même si son visage trahit la fatigue qui l’accable. Les aiguilles du temps qu’ils ont voulu ignorer avancent… tic après tac, elles entament leur compte à rebours.  
Ses mouvements se font plus lents, sa peau s’abîme. Il a gardé ses cheveux noirs mais ses yeux perdent de leur vivacité. Il n’a pas l’air vraiment vieux, juste malade.

À l’époque, apprenant la malédiction pesant sur le Trèfle hors du Centre, Gingetsu avait pensé que Ran mourrait un jour brusquement, tout son corps s’arrêtant de fonctionner d’un seul coup. Ran n’a pas osé le détromper, ne voulant songer déjà au destin plus cruel encore qui l’attendait. Aujourd’hui, son corps se défait petit à petit, ses organes s’arrêtent de fonctionner l’un après l’autre. Par petit bouts, il s’éteint doucement.  
Gingetsu refuse de croire que la fin approche déjà. En voyant Ran vieillir et s’affaiblir, il s’était forgé l’idée que l’âge allait le ronger, qu’il mourait de vieillesse. Cela lui faisait d’ailleurs froid dans le dos, de voir Ran devenir plus vieux que lui. Mais finalement, il se fane plus vite qu’il n’en a l’air. Comme une plante qui se dessèche lentement mais sûrement.

Gingetsu veille Ran et repense à Kazuhiko qui a perdu si brutalement son Oruha. Lequel est le moins dur ? Ils n’y trouveront pas de réponse. La douleur ne peut se quantifier ni se comparer.

La main de Ran dans celle de Gingetsu n’a plus la force de caresser le tatouage aux deux feuilles, au creux de son poignet, comme il n’y a pas encore si longtemps, quand ils faisaient l’amour. Si seulement il avait en lui le pouvoir de partager sa vitalité… mais non. Absurdement, sa magie ne lui permet que de démanteler, pas de créer. Après tout, s’il en avait été autrement, il n’aurait pas pu faire carrière dans l’armée. Il n’aurait jamais atteint un échelon suffisant pour que les Wizards acceptent de lui confier la garde de C… ils n’auraient jamais eu d’histoire. Jamais eu ce chagrin de la voir se finir, mais jamais eu non plus le bonheur de la voir s’être déroulée.

Ça ne le console pas pour autant.


	8. Dormir et coucher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dormir et coucher  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Clover   
> **Couple :** Gingetsu/Ran  
>  **Genre :** RST/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissement :** border-line shotacon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

La première fois qu’ils ont couché ensemble ? Quand on lui pose cette question, Gingetsu refuse d’y répondre. Car « coucher » au sens propre du terme, ils l’ont fait très vite. Il y a bien longtemps qu’ils partagent un lit et leur espace personnel.

L’enfant nouvellement baptisé Ran souffrait de cauchemars dans lesquels des ombres effeuillaient des trèfles, craignait le noir et la solitude. Ne sachant trop comment s’y prendre pour le rassurer, Gingetsu avait tenté de le bercer. Il ne se sentait pas l’âme d’une nourrice, loin de là, mais il avait accepté la mission de veiller sur ce garçon. N’importe, il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il comptait le traiter d’égal à égal, mais il arrivait que l’apparence si jeune et la candeur de Ran prennent le pas sur les résolutions de Gingetsu. Peu importait le nombre d’années que C avait vécues, en absolu : tout le temps qu’il avait passé coupé du reste du monde, enfermé dans le Centre avec deux autres Trois-Feuilles, il était par la force des choses resté enfant à bien des égards.

Enfin, si Gingetsu s’improvisait difficilement père, Ran avait en lui suffisamment de sagesse et de tristesse pour paraître plus vieux encore que ce qu’il devrait être cela compensait. Ils avaient encore le temps, tous les deux, d’apprendre à vivre avec l’âge de Ran.  
Et le temps encore, de le voir grandir et d’envisager de partager leurs nuits d’une nouvelle façon.


End file.
